And in this moment
by Panshope
Summary: I am happy, happy : Yeah im no good at summarys so just read.
1. Thunderstorm

**Disclamer: I do not own Mai-Hime. :( **

**A/N: This is my first time writing for this pairing/anime so I hope you enjoy it and please review. I'm all up for suggestions and ideas. :)**

**- - -**

Natsuki sat beneath the tree, looking up at the sky. It was a beautiful grey colour and the leaves of the tree were a deep green. The rain beat down hard and fast, the sound was amazing, better than any she could create. Along with the beautiful roar of the thunder and the flash of lighting that came every now and then.

She breathed in deeply taking in the heavenly scent of the rain, calming her body and her mind. This was the one thing she enjoyed the most; to be completely alone without a human presence for a while, she relished these rare moments that she had to herself. The branches above her swayed dangerously threatening to break if the wind became any stronger but she didn't move; this thunderstorm was just getting started.

A crack of lighting appeared and the rain poured harder soaking into through her clothes and to her skin. She began to feel a slight chill but would not leave, mother nature was an extraordinary thing. Creating this amazing scene before her eyes, she could see the whole town as she was sitting on the highest hill. All her friends told her not to go out in this weather, that is was too dangerous but she couldn't just ignore it, it called to her. People were probably now trying to call her but there was no signal anywhere due to the heavy rain.

The sky had turned a pale green by now, the lighting still sending little flashes of light through the sky. She never understood why people were afraid of this weather, it was to be embraced, enjoyed even.

A content smile formed on her lips as she sighed peacefully to herself, no one would come looking for her because they new she wouldn't leave her spot not until it was over although she was probably making others worry. There would be a scolding from Mai and a concerned Shizuru would fluster about her making sure she was okay. Thinking of her she hoped she didn't make Shizuru worry to much; last time she went out in a thunderstorm she didn't return till the next afternoon this sent her friend into such a panic that she ended up at Mai's completely soaked to the bone, shouting, pacing up and down and ranting over the fact that she shouldn't be out in such terrible weather. It took Mai, Mikoto and Nao to pin her down to make her calm herself because after all Shizuru wasn't one too loose her composure in such a manner. When Natsuki had finally returned the telling off she got was one of the worst she ever had.

'_NATSUKI! What the hell do you think your doing staying out all night in a thunderstorm you idiot! You could have gotten hurt! And not to mention making us all worry to death. What would you have done if you were injured and couldn't get to anyone? Huh? Sometimes your so damn irresponsible; why can't you take others feeling into account! Shizuru came here worried to death because of you! You should have seen the state she was in! Damn it Natsuki your such an. . . an . . . idiot!' _

An almighty roar rolled across the sky snapping her out of her memory and the sky flashed in several places. She noticed the rain had let up quite a bit and now she began to feel guilty so she began to walk back at a slightly slower pace than normal so that she wouldn't miss any of it.

_'After all there's no harm in walking in it' _she thought to herself.

What she didn't account for was that going down the hill wouldn't be the best way but she forgot about this as she didn't want another scolding from her red-headed friend so wanted to get back as quick as possible. Of course the quickest way was to just walk down the hill; she began her descent carefully making her way down until her foot slipped from underneath her on some wet mud and she came tumbling down the hill.

She hit the ground at the bottom with a rather large thud.

"Owch" she said to herself, wincing.

She got up nonetheless and began the walk to Mai's place as she was now living there seeming as Nao had completely destroyed her apartment. She would move out, just as soon as she found a new place she liked as she couldn't handle to keep walking in on Mai & Mikoto by accident.

The thing was that she was comfortable there, happy.

Shizuru had offered time and time again for her to move in with her; she thought she might just take her up on the offer after this because a certain friend would not be to happy right about now.

* * *

The bluenette made it to the apartment door and knocked bracing herself for what was to come, the door flew opened and she shut her eyes waiting for the smack round the head she would receive but all she felt was warmth envelop her body and the faint smell of cherry blossom shampoo.

Natsuki opened her eyes to see light brunette hair, she looked up too she the fiery red-head standing in the door way.

"Natsuki."

She cringed.

Before Mai could say anything else Shizuru cut in.

"Are you okay? Oh Natsuki you shouldn't stay out in weather like that, oh my what happened to your face? There's blood, it's all scratched." Shizuru ran her fingers gently over the scratched skin wiping the blood.

Natsuki winced slightly but the sensation was replaced with softness and warmth from Shizuru's hand. She looked into the deep wine coloured eyes and saw all the worry in them.

"Shizuru, I'm fine. I'm sorry to have worried you so much but you should know by now that I can handle myself." she hugged the woman back.

"That doesn't stop her from worrying you jackass!" and then came the smack she had been waiting for.

"Ara, Natsuki is so cute when being scolded." Shizuru chuckled.

This brought a red flush to Natsukis cheeks as she tried her best to make it retreat she let go of the older girl and walked in past her friend rubbing the back of her head.

"Hey Mikoto." she waved.

In reply Mikoto waved her chopstick at her from where she was sitting too busy eating to actually speak. Following behind her were Mai and Shizuru, Mai stopped to sit down next to Mikoto hugging her to make herself calm down whereas the other followed Natsuki to her bedroom.

Shizuru knocked lightly on the door before entering "Nat-su-ki." she said sweetly.

"Yes?" she answered whilst peeling of the wet top to reveal herself in a red and black lace bra.

She stood there waiting for Shizuru to reply but she was too captivated by the sight in front of her.

Water droplets were running in between her breasts and making their way slowly down Natsukis toned stomach stopping when they reached the lining of her jeans. The sight before her was fascinating, she couldn't tear her eyes away.

Without realising she was doing so Shizuru walked forward slowly towards her.

"Shiz--"

Natsuki was caught off mid sentence due to Shizurus fingertips being placed onto her stomach, relishing the warmth that came from them. For a minute or so they were both lost in the sensation of the touch.

Natsuki shook her head "Shizuru . . ." no reply. "Fujino!"

The brunette snapped out of her day dream and looked into emerald green eyes and quickly smiling to herself she pushed herself on top of Natsuki thus the both of them falling back onto the bed.

"H-hey! W-what're . ."

"Ara, ara, it is not wise for you to be cold after coming in from that storm, you could become sick and we can't have my Natsuki being ill now can we? So I thought this the best way to keep you warm." she smiled.

"That's why I'm going to take a hot bath!"she said louder than she intended too.

The warmth of Shizuru on top of her was heating her up almost instantaneously, at this rate there would be no need for a bath as all the water from her body would have turned into steam.

"Does Natsuki not like this?" Shizuru pouted.

"N-no it-ts not that its just erh. . ." Natsuki could feel another blush form across her cheeks.

"Kyaaaaa! So cute is my Natsuki-chan." Shizuru moved up her face hovering inches away from Natsukis.

Natsuki felt the heat rise even more, she still wasn't used to this type of affection from Shizuru even though it happened frequently. Recently Shizuru had been getting braver in her advances; especially once at a picnic Mai held for them all she slid her hand under Natsukis shirt making her jump and throw egg salad all over Haruka who in turn chased her round for the better half of the day.

It's not that Natsuki didn't like Shizuru in that way, she'd kissed her already for crying out loud but they decided to take it slow and remain being friends for now, after all she needed time to reflect.

"Shizuru, I need to bathe, I smell like rainwater and your getting your clothes all wet." she said not looking into the eyes above her.

The heat inside them both began to intensify.

Shizuru lifted herself from the bluenette who sat up and pulled a towel over to her.

"If that's what my Natsuki wishes. I'll see you tomorrow." she exited the room and Natsuki flopped back on to the bed.

"Damn it." she whispered.

She already missed the feeling of the older girls body on top of hers, creating a wonderful pressure on her own. She sighed, got up and went to the steaming hot bath Mai had prepared for her whilst she was in the bedroom.

Natsuki immersed herself in the water making her skin tingle gently, she looked up to the ceiling wondering what she should do. No ideas came to her so for now she closed her eyes and relaxed and decided that she'd continue thinking tomorrow.

**Omake:**

**Shizuru: *glaring* fufufu**

**neko: you seem a little mad Shizuru eh eh ^^' *worried***

**Shizuru: *evil glint***

**neko: Natsuki!! Get in here and calm her down! **

***footsteps, door squeaking open***

**Natsuki: *looks at Shizuru* oh hell no, you're on your own *backs out slowly***

***door slams***

***turns to Shizuru, holding hands up in surrender***

**Shizuru: you got me _that _close to Natsuki and I didn't get to kiss her**

**Neko: I thought you liked to tease *scared***

**Shizuru: fufufu . . . *psycho smile***

**Neko: OOOOH CRAP *runs***


	2. Heat

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the wonder that is Mai-Hime.**

**A/N: Thankyou!! To everyone who reviewed and added to story alerts and authors alerts and such :). Sorry about the long wait too. Keep reviewing lovelys ^^.**

Natsuki hated this weather; the sun was beaming down through the clear blue sky causing the worst heat she had ever been in. Everyone else she saw on campus was enjoying the sunny weather, making plans for the evening or the weekend if it would still be hot by then.

She felt groggy when she had woken up but just passed it off as not getting enough sleep due to the mass workload she had. Instead of making her repeat the junior year the academy allowed her to move onto the next one as long as she completed all the work from the previous year as well as this years.

In this heat Natsuki got irritated very very easily; she hated people hugging or touching her as it made her hotter than she already was although Shizuru was the only one who did so; but thankfully she would be nowhere near here.

She opened the door to her classroom and managed to sneak past her teacher, the class hadn't started yet so it was still noisy with people. She slid into her chair and laid her head on the table, it felt like it was on fire.

"Well you made it then." came a voice from behind.

"Yeah I made and it, I feel like crap." came the mumbled reply.

"Well that's your own fault for staying outside in that weather."

The blunette turned her head "Mai, why are you still pissed off about it? I apologized."

Mai looked at her noticing that her face was red, it couldn't be because she was blushing and it couldn't just be the heat.

* * *

Shizuru looked out of her apartment window into the garden which had lush green grass, a small pond in the centre, a few cherry blossom trees offset to the right and a large Zen garden on the left. It was so quiet; at the same time it was peaceful but lonely.

She closed her eyes and pictured Natsuki being there with her, there would definitely be more noise. In her mind she saw Natsuki rushing around, the fridge being stocked with mayonnaise, the sound of video games blasting through speakers and the roar of a motorbike. The idea seemed simply perfect. Sighing she opened her eyes and thought about what to do with her day, she had no classes and didn't want to be cooped up inside.

The perfect idea came to her "Ara, ara, this should be fun."

* * *

"Okay, good work now take a break. My head kills." mumbled the teacher.

"Ohhh Sugiura sensei were you out drinking again?" Chie piped up.

"Shu'up Harada." she grumbled and laid her head on the table.

A few minutes later Shizuru walked up to the classroom door, pushed it aside gently and peeked in. A quick scan of the room and she found what she was looking for, Natsuki was sitting up trying to bat away Mai's hand from her forehead.

"Hey... stop... touching... me." each word was said after she slapped away a hand.

Shizuru watched on in amusement until she realised that a small fan group had formed a little way down the corridor; even now the students here admired her and they began to get more obsessed each year. She turned slightly and waved at the group of girls who squealed in happiness.

Yukino was walking down in that direction to find out what the noise was about, when she saw the cause she sighed to herself.

"Erhm.. Fujino-san." she cleared her throat.

Shizuru turned "Ah president, how may I help you?"

"Well, firstly what are you doing here? You're attending Fukka University now and well your presence kind of disrupts classes round here."

_'Ah I see Yukino has definitely grown with confidence' _

"I'm sorry to have disrupted things here but I had no classes today and I needed to see my Natsuki." she gave her best apologetic smile. The group of girls had gotten bigger and closer whilst they were speaking. "Haruka sends her best wishes as well."

". . .Shizuru. . ." Natuki said dumbfounded.

Natsuki had gotten up to get some fresh air and as she slid the door open she found Shizuru standing on the other side. The former president and the president both turned when they heard the sound of the door; Shizuru beamed a smile at her and Yukino sighed and dropped her head. More squeals erupted this time from the Kuga fan club both within the class and outside.

Natsuki let out a growl which failed to intimidate the fan girls but instead made them love her all the more. She suddenly began to feel rather faint, swaying, she reached out to steady herself on the door frame but her hand missed. Suddenly she fell forward luckily caught by Shizuru.

"Oh my, Natsuki are you okay." she lifted her up slightly.

"Yeah I'm fine, let go." she tried to push the older girl off but began to fall without the support there and a wave of heat hit her. "Ugh."

Mai rushed over and placed a hand on her head "She's burning up, Yukino can you clear a path?"

Yukino nodded and set about shooing people back into their classes whilst Shizuru took care of Natsuki. She placed the bluenettes arms around her neck and an arm placed under her legs and lifted her up bridal style. She was still groggy but began to regain her senses when she felt her feet leave the floor, in sudden panic she flailed about "Put me down!"

Her skirt rode up without her noticing.

"Natsuki, I strongly advise that you stop struggling unless you want your whole class to see the underwear you put on today."

Realising what the older girl whispered in her ear she quickly thrust her hands down on the top of her skirt to cover up her underwear that was showing through. Natsuki also stopped struggling, she didn't need any more embarrassment for the day.

As Shizuru turned and walked away with the girl in her arms she felt the glares of the Kuga fan club and secretly smiled to herself.

* * *

"You can put me down now." she said meekly.

Shizuru complied and placed her on the bed in the nurses office; she was all hot and sweaty, her clothes were sticking to her back and her hair to her forehead.

"How are you feeling Natsuki?"

"Ugh it feels like my whole body's on fire. You didn't have to carry me, I would've been fine on my own."

"Oh but I thought I was helping, that I did something good." Shizuru sniffed.

"Ah, no well I mean, thanks but you didn't have to, I erhm, don't be sad Shiz-"

"Stop teasing the patient." came a voice from behind the curtain.

The curtain was pulled aside to reveal Yoko Sagisawa; the academy's doctor. She hadn't changed from the last time Shizuru saw her, still wearing the white lab coat, hands in her pockets and she still had short brown hair.

"Ah, Sagisawa-sensei has come to ruin my fun." she chuckled.

"Shizuru you-" before she could say another word a thermometer was put into her mouth so in response she grunted and looked away.

"It's been a while Fujino-san, how is university life treating you?"

"It can be rather dull at times but the work keeps me busy every now and then. I see Sugiura-sensei has an another hangover."

"She'll never learn." Yoko chuckled "Midori-chan lost another drinking game, I told her she didn't have to but you know how competitive she gets and in the end she drank so much she couldn't stand up."

Natsuki sat there bewildered looking up at the two other women who were treating this as a social gathering, talking as if she wasn't sitting right there sweating herself to death. She was beginning to get annoyed, all she wanted was to go home and sleep.

She opened her mouth to say something but when she did the thermometer was taken from her mouth instantly.

Yoko looked at the temperature "You have a temperature of 42°c so I'm going to sign you off for a few days-"

"But I can't!" she protested. "I'll get kicked out if my attendance drops again."

"Calm down, I'll talk to the head and I'm sure it will be fine, you have the flu so we can't keep you here at risk of infecting others." she scribbled something on her pad "Okay here is a prescription and you should be on bed rest. Doctors orders." she held out the piece of paper.

Natsuki stood and took it as she began to walk out of the room; Shizuru followed behind expressing her thanks.

The two girls had finally walked out of the school and were standing on the street, Natsuki was in a sour mood so Shizuru did not push anything for now. It was mid-day so the sun was at its highest point for the day causing it to be even hotter than the morning.

Natsuki turned to Shizuru "I'm sorry to ask this but, urh, you know the offer you gave me of staying at yours can I?" she saw the spark in the other girls eyes "Just for a few days, not like moving in or anything. I just need to get out of the dorm."

Shizuru pounced on the bluenette hugging her "Of course you can! I don't mind at all."

The added body heat made her sweat all the more "Can you get off me?"

Reluctantly she let go but that didn't ruin how excited she was although she hid it from Natsuki so that it wouldn't ruin her chance of her staying and if she played it right she could get her to move in permanently.

"Urh, I don't know where you live, or how you got here."

Shizuru grabbed Natsukis hand and led her along, it was a good excuse to hold her hand. She knew that Natsuki would definitely not allow this under any other circumstance but she was too hot to argue or resist. After a ten minute walk to the bus stop they stood and waited.

"Wait, you got the bus here? Why didn't you come in your car like usual?"

"I felt a change of scenery was needed and I rather enjoyed the journey." she answered.

"I hate buses." Natsuki grumbled.

After a short wait they got on and sat near the back, the bus was full of people making it boiling inside the vehicle. This didn't help her irritation levels; there was so much noise it was giving her a headache especially the three people sitting behind her who were being jack asses and wouldn't shut the hell up. Whereas Shizuru was sitting happily with her hands folded in her lap looking out the window, the sun was shining on her face making her eyes twinkle and sparkle.

Shizuru was undeniably beautiful, she carried herself with such grace and strength, always courteous and polite to everyone, her voice was soft and calming and she always smelt so good. Natsuki was disrupted from her thoughts when a paper ball hit her on the back of the head and a series of laughs followed, a few more flew past and another hit her.

She had enough, standing up she turned round to face three guys who were to busy laughing to register her standing there. Clenching her fists she waited until the middle of the three realised she was looking at them.

"Oh boys look we got a fan. Got a problem missy?" This caused another uproar of laughter.

"Missy?"she whispered.

Shizuru turned to see what was going on "Natsuki, what's wrong?"

"Lady, lady, aren't you a looker. Boys that ones mine." the same guy spoke.

"Hah as if you could do that." said the one sitting next to him.

Natsuki snapped and grabbed the middles ones shirt collar and pulled him off his seat "Show some damn respect you pig." her fist connected with his face giving him a nosebleed as she tossed him down the step into the aisle.

"Hey!" exclaimed his friend as he went to grab her but she moved slightly and tripped him so he fell down the step and to finish she elbowed him in the back.

"Kuga, chill out, we were only having some fun." said the third one sitting in the corner.

She looked over to see that it was Takeda who spoke; nothing about him looks wise had changed but his personality seemed sour than usual.

"Hell everyone would do Fujino, even I would." he winked at her.

Natsuki pulled him from his chair "You ever do that again I will personally beat you to an inch of your life." she kicked him down the step just as the bus stopped. She dragged him to the front of the bus along with the other three pushing them out onto the pavement, Shizuru followed behind also stepping over the three guys.

Natsuki bent down "She is mine, not yours. You so much as think of her in that way I swear to god I will beat you so hard your mother wont recognize you." with that she walked away.

"Ara, ara. I apologize for my friends behaviour, she can get very irritable in this heat so it's not best to annoy her. Again my apologises." she smiled.

"Shizuru!" she yelled "C'mon I gotta go see Nao."

* * *

Nao had gotten fed up with schooling, it was never her thing so she opted to work instead. She found a job at a repair shop, it paid good money and she was a quick learner. The owner had taken her on as an apprentice and so far she was doing better than those who had been there for years.

Currently was under a motorcycle cleaning the underside of it for a high paying customer when she heard her name being called and who ever was doing so didn't sound too happy. Nao ignored the calls and continued working, if they wanted her that bad they would come and find her.

After a few minutes she felt her foot being kicked "What do you want?"came her muffled question.

"Nao get the hell up."

She rolled out from under the bike "Hey, Na-chan came to visit." she stood up wiping her hands on her overalls smirking. "What's up?"

"Where's my bike Nao?" Natsuki asked.

"Na-chan why so rude? Don't just leave Fujino standing there."

Shizuru chuckled "I see Natsuki has another nickname."

"My bike Nao?"

"Is it me or do you look like crap? You should go home and rest." Nao walked to the shelf.

"Stop avoiding the question Nao! Where's my bike?"

Nao sighed rubbing the back of her head "I guess it can't be helped, follow me."

She led them into the back room of the shop where there was a mass covered by a sheet; walking over to the sheet she pulled it off to reveal Natsukis prized possession in pieces.

"Nao! Why is my bike in pieces? What the hell did you do?" Natsuki ran to her bike picking up pieces of it.

"Well see I wanted to do something nice for you so I thought I'd take it apart and fix it up and put it all back together. Maybe tweak it a bit but none of us can put it back." Nao explained moving closer to Shizuru.

"Of course you can't! It was a specialised make, dammit Nao." she turned walking over to Nao looking extremely pissed off.

Nao hid behind Shizuru who stood there smiling at Natsuki, who looked too cute at this moment.

"You think hiding behind Shizuru is going to save you? Hah!"

Natsuki began to grab for Nao who managed to avoid it and ran from behind the older girl, Natsuki chased her round the room trying to catch her. The scene that was playing itself out before her made Shizuru smile; Nao and Natsuki had become good friends since the Carnival and Nao was the only person who would push her so far because she knew she could get away with it.

"I'll fix it!"

"You can't you twit!"

Nao tripped over one of the parts and landed on the floor, she sat up rubbing her head "Ouchh" she winced.

Natsuki stopped above her huffing from exhaustion due to her being ill, she slid to the floor in a coughing fit making her eyes water. Shizuru rushed over squatting down rubbing her back to ease the coughing.

"Ah Na-chan over did it I think."

She looked over to her, eyes watering she was about to protest but another coughing fit was brought on. Nao stood up and exchanged smiles with Shizuru who mentally thanked her for the new nickname.

"So, what do you want me to do now?" Nao asked.

Natsuki stood up glaring at her friend "Take all the parts to Shizurus'"

"How am I suppose to get them there?"

"That's your problem! Just do it." she slammed the door behind them as they left leaving Nao in the room on her own.

* * *

The car had picked them up from outside the repair shop as Shizuru deemed that Natsuki shouldn't be walking any more in the heat. Now they were in Shizurus bedroom as it was the close and Natsuki needed to lay down although she felt awkward being in such a personal space.

Shizuru was showering so Natsuki decided to get up and look around, the bed was so comfortable she didn't want to move but she wanted to look at the view outside the bedroom window. It gave way to the garden which was astoundingly beautiful; but that was to be expected from someone such as Shizuru.

She smiled at the image of Shizuru on the bus from earlier that day, she wanted to reach out and touch it but after all it was only an image. She leaned her forehead against the window as it was cool, her breath caused a little condensation on it and she wrote _'Duran'_ on the small space.

Natsuki missed him so much since the Carnival, he had always been there for her though he hadn't always shown up but he could only do that if in her heart Natsuki wanted him to. Duran was her friend more than just a Child, she could rely on him but now that he was gone she couldn't find that same bond she had with him with someone else.

"Natsuki.." Shizuru placed her hand on her shoulder.

She turned round to face her friend looking into her eyes Shizuru could see sadness in them and gently brought her into her arms. Shizurus skin was still wet from the shower as all she had on was a towel wrapped around her, she felt Natsukis arms gently wrap around her back pulling her closer. She lifted her hand up to stroke the other girls hair whilst she breathed in the scent of a clean Shizuru.

She smelt even better than on the bus of course due to being clean and fresh but Natsuki loved it, it was calming and put her at ease.

"As much as I'm enjoying the cute Na-chan I think you need to shower and then rest." smiling she looked at her.

"Okay, thank you again for all this."

"It's my pleasure but now go shower and I'll go get your medicine from the pharmacy."

Natsuki nodded and headed off to the shower.

* * *

Shizuru arrived home putting the medicine on the kitchen table then heading to her bedroom where she thought Natsuki might still be in the shower but she didn't hear the water running. She pushed the door open softly trying not to make it squeak and behind it revealed Natsuki sleeping soundly on the big bed.

She walked over and sat by her moving hair from her face causing her to stir slightly and open her sleepy eyes.

". . shiz . ." she mumbled.

"Shh, just rest. You need sleep."

". . would you lay with me, just for a while . ."

She smiled and lifted the covers up so she could get in the bed and then moved down so her face was level with Natsukis.

Natsuki snuggled into Shizuru " smell good . . always."

After a few minutes she fell back into a deep slumber leaving Shizuru with her thoughts.

_'What does this mean? That she wants me this close to her and that we are this close? Oh look at how peaceful she is when she sleeps, this feeling is amazing and earlier when she said I was hers. I'll ask her about it sometime. I love you so much Natsuki.'_

She kissed the top of her forehead and closed her eyes feeling content; at least for a little while.


	3. Coward?

She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, groggily she looked out the bedroom window noticing it was dark out. Natsuki wasn't exactly sure how long she had been out for, it couldn't have been too long could it? She vaguely remembered Shizuru giving her her tablets on occasion.

Her stomach growled loudly, she was starving. Getting up she unzipped her bag with the clothes she brought with her and took out a pair of jogging bottoms and threw them on and pulled a clean shirt over her head.

She padded her way across the soft carpet and opened the door; looking down the corridor she noticed the light on in the kitchen.

_'Huh? Maybe Shizuru has company, but she says she never brings anyone here.' _

A low growl came from her stomach again making her loose her train of thought.

As she got closer she heard voices and quiet laughter, she knew one was Shizurus but she couldn't distinguish the others. It was female but didn't resemble anyone she knew but they both generally knew the same people. Curiosity got the better of her so she stood in the shadow of the door way listening to the conversation, she felt bad because she was technically eavesdropping which was a violation of Shizurus privacy but she wouldn't make a fool of herself in front of some stranger.

Shizuru saw the tinge of blue hair out of the corner of her eye.

_'Ah so she's up.' _She smiled inwardly and not missing a beat carried on with the conversation.

"We haven't done this in ages, it feels good." spoke the unknown voice.

"Yes, it's nice."

Natsuki heard the scraping of chairs.

"Shiz, I miss this. Spending time together, we haven't done it for ages."

She carefully looked round the corner but from her vantage point she could only see the side of Shizuru. _'Dammit'_

She shifted her feet to get better balance when she saw the other girls lips came into contact with Shizurus.

Shizurus eyes widened, startled at the sudden move.

"MmmHMM" Natsuki cleared her throat standing in the door way, arms crossed over her chest.

Shizuru stood up knocking her chair over and looked in Natsukis direction ". . Natsuki . ."

"Oh, don't mind me I just wanted to get something to eat." she said eyeing up the girl.

She was slightly taller than Shizuru, her hair was a golden brown colour which stopped just above her shoulders, her eyes were a deep brown and she was wearing jeans and a figure hugging shirt.

Shizuru regained her composure "Natsuki this is Lady Amber -"

"Geez Shiz how many times have I told you to introduce me as Amber." she sighed and turned to the blunette "It's nice to to meet you Natsuki." she said holding out her hand.

Natsuki didn't let up on her glare, never breaking eye contact she stood there with her arms still crossed.

Amber smiled sheepishly and withdrew her hand. "Well erh, I guess I'll be leaving then."

"I'll see you out." Shizuru offered.

Before the two girls managed to exit the room Natsuki said "It's Kuga to you."

A few minutes later Shizuru returned to see Natsuki sitting at the kitchen table with a jar of mayo and a bunch of carrot sticks. She sat down across from her wondering exactly how the girl could eat so much mayo without feeling sick.

"How are you feeling?" she asked studying the girls emotions.

"Fine." was the monotone response.

_'Why do I feel so annoyed? It's not like were actually together so Shizuru is allowed to do whatever she wants with whoever. I never said she couldn't, after all I haven't figured it out yet but . . ." _

Her eyes trailed up to Shizuru's lips, looking at them intently, they were the perfect shape, the perfect size and fit hers completely.

"Does Natsuki want to kiss me too?"

"Y-y- what? NO! Baka." A blush crept onto her face.

She couldn't be angry with Shizuru after all, she had no real reason, she sighed and crunched on another carrot.

"How long have I been sleeping?" she asked.

"Hmm, lets see." Shizuru put a finger to her lips. "Tuesday was when I brought you here, now it's saturday evening so roughly the majority of the week."

"Woah, did I miss anything?"

"Not particularly. Nao brought the parts over, they are in the garage, Chie brought over your homework and class notes, Yukino called to see how you were doing and Mai brought over the rest of your things."

"What?! Ah whatever, it's much nicer here. A lot quieter and there's room to move and breathe."

"I'm glad you see it that way." she said.

A sad expression came across the older girls face.

Natsuki stopped with her carrot half-way dipped into the mayo jar "What is it Shizuru?"

"It's nothing." she smiled.

"Don't pull that with me, I know when your faking a smile."

She sighed but was happy that Natsuki saw through the façade of hers "Mai and Mikoto have been having a few problems of late. Arguing and such."

"About what?" she asked.

"I'm not one to divulge what goes on with other people so would you mind if I didn't answer."

Natsuki snorted. "Always so polite, you don't have to be y'know."

"Ara, but its the way my mother raised me." Shizuru chuckled.

The blunette let show a small smile, she felt good when she was able to make Shizuru smile and laugh but it had only been a few rare occasions when she got a genuine hearty smile from her. She wanted to see that smile again, to see those crimson eyes light up like a kids on Christmas day.

* * *

Shizuru had taken to sleeping in the guest room out of respect for Natsuki but she wondered when she could return to her own room soon. After cleaning herself up she made some tea and went to look for her guest. She wasn't in the kitchen, the lounge or the bedroom.

Why didn't she think of it before? The garage.

She walked out the front of her apartment and round the side to the open garage door; looking in she saw Natsuki cleaning the engine. It was one of the only pieces not taken apart, she was sat with it between her legs.

Shizuru sensed she had noticed her yet, she lent against the wall and sipped her tea while she watched. Natsuki was wearing three-quarter lengths and a tank top, Shizuru couldn't help noticing her toned thighs and lean stomach. Natsukis slender fingers and those strong arms, her eyes flickered up to those precious lips. So soft and full, the feeling of them against hers was magical and she had not forgotten it.

"You know I know your there. I have ever since I could smell your tea and the sweet honey. So are you going to watch or help?" she looked up grinning.

"I suppose I could help but would you like some tea?"

"Ugh no, that stuffs horrid." she screwed up her nose in disgust.

Shizuru walked over and sat down next to Natsuki "What would you like help with?"

Her breath caught the back of Natsukis neck making the hairs stand up on end.

"Grab a cloth and start polishing that pile over there." she pointed to the pile on Shizurus side.

"Okay although I thought you couldn't put it back together so the use in cleaning it?"

"Just 'cause Nao dismantled it doesn't mean I can't keep it clean and in good condition."

"Ara, that's good logic." she replied.

They spent until lunch time polishing various bike parts before deciding it was time to eat.

Standing up and wiping the sweat of her brow Natsuki walked out into the fresh air, Shizuru followed. She looked up at the kyoto bred woman to see that she had no dirt on her, none whatsoever whereas she had her hands covered in dirt and oil, smudges on her legs and she was pretty sure some on her face.

"How did you manage _not_ getting in a mess?" she asked perplexed.

"My mother taught me never to get in a mess whatever the task."

She was about to say something back when a dog tore past them both followed by, what looked like spikey hair and braids. _'Mikoto?' _

"Was that?" she turned in the direction they ran "MIKOTO!" she yelled.

The cat-god appeared hanging upside down from a tree not to far away, her yellow eyes looking at them with complete innocence.

"What are you doing?" Natsuki said as they walked over.

"The dog was scaring some kittens so I chased it away." Mikoto grinned.

"Yeah but also why aren't you with Mai? Don't you normally spend sundays at the park together?"

At this Mikotos face fell and she climbed back into the tree.

"Natsuki, I told you they had been having problems." Shizuru chastised her.

"Oh crap." she face palmed herself.

"Mikoto-chan" Shizuru said in a sing-song voice "Come down and you can have lunch with us, we can have whatever you want."

The mention of food always made her move plus she hadn't eaten properly for a few days, she couldn't quite figure out why but her appetite over the last week kind of died out. She feel from the tree landing on her feet and took Shizurus hand so she could lead her into the kitchen.

Natsuki plodded along behind them wondering what had gone on between her two friends, the look on her face when she mentioned Mai was heart-breaking.

Mikoto sat on the table whilst Shizuru looked in the fridge for something to make, Natsuki brushed dangerously close to the older girl trying to get the orange juice from the fridge. Both took a sharp inhale of breathe.

She hurriedly took the orange juice and grabbed three glasses and sat down at the table; she poured them all a glass, drained hers then filled it again. Looking up she saw Mikoto in deep thought, although she looked like she was going to cry, Natsuki turned to Shizuru for some form of help but all she did was give a sad smile.

"Mikoto, what do you want to eat?" she asked cheerily. "We could order Ramen?"

The young girls eyes lit up "Ramen Mai makes?"

"Erh well, no but it's just as good."

"Oh. . ."

* * *

It had been long day, after ordering the food and eating in an awkward silence they had decided to try and cheer the cat-child up but their efforts fell short of doing so. They offered for her to stay with them otherwise she would most likely be sleeping outside somewhere.

"Wait, Shizuru where have you been sleeping?"

"Na-chan doesn't remember? The nights we spent together, telling me I smelt good? Wrapping her arms around me? Cuddling me?" Shizuru let out some fake sobs.

Natsuki panicked, the past week was a massive blur. "Oh god, don't be sad, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry! I'll make it up to you! I promise."

She let up on the sobs, sniffing she replied "How can Na-chan make this up to me?"

"Erh, erh, you decide, it can be anything just please cheer up."

Shizuru smiled and clapped her hands together "Then tonight Na-chan will sleep with me."

The blunettes face went a deep shade of red _'does she mean?. . Oh god'_

Shizuru put her face inches away from Natsukis "Ara, is Natsuki thinking dirty thoughts about me?"

"What?! No!" Natsuki scrambled backwards but had nothing to keep herself stable so she fell over, both Mikoto and Shizuru erupted into laughter. She gave them her best glare but it had no effect.

"Don't forget you promised." she said gleefully. "Mikoto will you be okay in the guest room?" Shizuru asked.

"Yeah!" she bounded off the table and ran to find the guest room.

Natsuki and Shizuru had freshened up and checked on Mikoto; she was sleeping soundly on the bed.

Natsuki sat on the edge of the bed drying her hair in Shizurus room.

"Do you reckon she'll be okay Shizuru? The look on her face when I mentioned Mai. I want her to be okay."

"I know, but if it ends in heartbreak she's going to have to go through a lot of healing. Loving a person you can't have is one of the most painful experiences. Being broken by the person you love the most isn't an easy thing to accept either, she'll need us even if she never admits it."

The two girls got into bed and laid down; promptly Shizuru draped her arm across Natsukis stomach and rested her head on her chest. "Shiz.."

"You promised."

Natsuki grunted in reply. Shizuru smiled and snuggled in closer but before going to sleep grabbed one of Natsukis arms and placed it around her waist.

_'This isn't so bad, actually this is really, well, good.'_

She looked down at the now sleeping figure and began to stroke her hair gently but she was troubled by Mai. She knew she would never do anything to intentionally hurt Mikoto, she wasn't that kind of person but either way Natsuki would find out.

* * *

She saw nothing of Mai on Monday and she wasn't there when she knocked at the room either so she waited until Tuesday when knew she would see her in History class.

* * *

Natsuki walked Mikoto to school that morning to make sure she was okay and well for her to actually be there, if she missed much more of it she would be expelled.

She walked into the classroom and sat down, she didn't see Mai but Chie waved in her direction and she thanked her for the class notes, she gestured towards the red heads seat but Chie shrugged and Aoi shook her head.

Whilst waiting she wondered why they would put this class at the beginning of the day; it was so painstakingly boring that if you had the option you'd rather watch grass grow. Natsuki wasn't ignorant she was just bored although the way Sagisawa-sensei taught with such enthusiasm; when she wasn't drunk of course, livened things up but if you were found snoozing a nice lump of chalk would come flying in your direction.

Looking up she saw Mai and Tate walk in with stupidly large grins on their faces, her eyes locked with Tates making his smile fade and the expression turn to annoyance.

"Pfft, what's up with Kuga?" he asked Mai.

She looked over to see Natsuki, it was the I-need-to-talk-to-you-asap look. The red head sighed and sat in her seat.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I think you know what, we need to talk. Mikotos staying with me and Shizuru for now just in case your wondering where she is but is seems. ." Natsuki looked at Tate "that you've been busy. When are you free?"

"Either lunch or after the day has finished." she answered, hurt by her friends accusation.

"It'll have to be after, I'll come to your room."

Chie saw the exchange between the two girls and it could only mean trouble, she sighed knowing something was bound to happen.

Natsuki had gotten roped into meeting Shizuru for lunch with Mikoto, she had been played again by the great Fujino but when it came to this girl even if she was feigning hurt or disappointment she couldn't help but feel obliged to agree with whatever Shizuru wanted.

As she didn't have her ducatti any more the means transport was Shizurus driver who picked the two girls up and dropped them at the university.

"Hey Mikoto go find us a nice place to sit, over there." she pointed.

The younger girl nodded and ran off to find a nice place to sit in the shade as Natsuki walked up the steps into the great building. It's size was daunting, on the inside it was like the high school building but the atmosphere was much more relaxed. Students wandered down the corridors laughing and talking, no-one had taken notice of her in her uniform although she was starting to feel out of place so quickened her step.

Shizuru was sitting in the Students Council room as she had yet again become president, on the desk in front of her were the three bento boxes she had prepared for them.

The door was pulled open and she turned expecting to see long midnight blue locks but was disappointed when it turned to out to be the short spikey hair of Takeda.

"Do you need help with something?" she asked politely.

He was only here due to the fact that the Kendo Club had relocated to the university as there was a much larger space for them to practice and students who were not brave enough to join during high school wanted to now so it worked out for the best.

"Ah Fujino-san, I was hoping you would be here." Takeda walked up to the desk.

"And why might that be?" she looked up at him.

"I want to apologise for mine and my friends behaviour last week. We were all just a bit. ."

"Boorish?" she finished for him.

Takeda laughed "I guess that would be the right word. Anyway, my sincerest apologies and I brought this as a peace offering." he held up a single sunflower and knew that this news would be relayed back to Natsuki. "Think of it as a dove with an olive branch."

They heard a snort come from the doorway and turned to see Natsuki; Shizuru smiled while Takeda paled and blushed at the same time.

"More like a pigeon with a stick." she walked to Shizuru and grabbed her arm "Come on, I left Mikoto outside." she took the boxes with her other hand.

Takeda saw the glint in the council presidents eyes and knew he had been defeated, this meant war.

Before fully leaving the Shizuru spoke "Oh and Takeda-kun it would be much appreciated if you didn't pick flowers from the gardens."

They headed outside to find the cat-child waiting for them so she could take them to the place she found. It was a large tree in which Mikoto could climb and sit in while she ate, Nastuki told Shizuru she wouldn't be coming home straight after so asked if she would go and get Mikoto for her. Of course she agreed.

* * *

Natsuki knocked harder on the door than she should of but she couldn't help it, she needed to get in and find some answers. She knocked again, louder this time and from inside she heard "Coming!"

Mai opened the door letting her friend in; they each sat on a bed, Mai on hers and Natsuki on Mikotos.

"Are you feeling better now?" Mai asked.

"Yeah but if you didn't want me to stay here you just had to say." Natsuki looked at her.

"Huh?. ." she thought for a moment "Oh but Fujino-san asked me to bring them to hers, she said you'd be staying there from now on." she explained.

Natsuki sighed "What's going on Mai? You and Mikoto you _were _together weren't you?"

"I guess we still kind of are, I haven't exactly said to her we aren't but that's because I don't know. I don't know what to do." she spoke quietly.

"You don't know? Mai, she loves you, utterly and completely devout to you. Every time your mentioned she tears up and runs away. What the hell happened?"

"Well Tate-kun and I-"

"This is his doing?"she interrupted "I'll beat him to a pulp if he has hurt you two. I swear he'll pay for what he's done, you cant just go around ruining peoples relationships." Natsuki stood.

"Where are you going?" Mai asked, worry in her eyes.

"To tell that piece of scum what for."

She turned and started to walk out when she felt Mais hand grab her arm.

"Listen, just listen before you run off to go beat people up. When will you learn that violence doesn't solve everything."Mai let go of her arm. "You know what it was like during the Carnival, when we were fighting to save our most important person. I love him Natsuki and I also love Mikoto but being in love with someone and loving someone is completely different! I mistook my love for her as being in love."

"That doesn't explain much." the blunette crossed her arms.

She took a breath "We started spending more time together as he got a job as a waiter at the café; one night he walked me back here and we kissed outside the door but neither of us realised Mikoto was there until we heard sniffing." she remembered the utter look of hurt on Mikotos face, the tears pouring down her cheeks. After all she taught her about relationships; that they were about being faithful and then she went and did that. It was against every moral she had. "Then she ran, I tried to find her but I couldn't."

"So she doesn't know you don't want her?"

Mai winced at her choice of words but nodded her head. She didn't want to loose Mikoto but she could not stay in that relationship, she wasn't being honest to herself and in the long run it would have hurt the younger girl more.

"You coward."Natsuki stated.

"What?" she looked up.

"I said you coward. You haven't even had the guts to tell the girl you don't want her?"

There were many things Mai would tolerate but being called a coward was not one of them. Anger rose up inside her causing her to yell "I'm a coward huh?! Says the girl who pushes everyone away, who cant even admit her feelings for somebody because you're scared! Scared that somebody could actually love you Natsuki! STOP BEING SO SELF-ABSORBED. It's not just about you! You're the coward!"

"Am I no coward Mai!" she yelled back.

"Then why can't you admit your feelings! She's hanging on your every word dammit!"

Both girls were standing facing each other, all riled up and ready to go yet the other person made a valid point. They sank to the ground and sat leaning against each other, it was silent for a few minutes before Natsuki spoke softly.

"I guess it's scary whether you tell someone you accept their feelings or if you don't."she smirked "I guess were both useless cowards."

"Yeah."

* * *

Shizuru and Natsuki were standing outside the guest room checking on Mikoto.

"She said she didn't want to sleep until you got here." Shizuru whispered. "But she was out as soon as her head hit the pillow."

"Mai needs to tell her soon, she's hanging onto false hope."

At the mention of false hope she thought of Shizuru and that she was still waiting for and answer from her. To be honest it wasn't false hope she just wasn't ready yet but then again would she ever be? Probably not so why not now? Summoning up all the courage she could she placed her arms around Shizurus waist and pulled her close.

Shizuru looked down, her heart pounding with excitement, every muscle tensed with nervousness, she leaned her head down just inches from Natsukis, waiting.

Shizurus face was just above hers, hovering over. She had pulled her this close to herself, she couldn't back out now? Could she? Natsuki looked into those crimson eyes and began to panic, she wanted to kiss her, so much but her body wouldn't move and she initiated this so she should be the one to finish it?

Shizuru saw the panic and frustration in her eyes, being this close was amazing, wonderful, she didn't want it to end but if she let it go on any longer Natsuki might work up such a panic she'd

blow a blood vessel or something seeming as her face was turning from pink to red. She moved her head away and kissed the younger girl on the forehead instead, then enveloped her into a hug.

"Shiz. . . I'm sorry, I really do want-"

"It's okay Natsuki, I don't mind waiting for you." She felt the arms around her tighten in response, pulling back she took her hand. "Lets sleep, its been a long day."


	4. Black Letter

**A/N: People never give Mikoto enough credit I don't think, she gets treated as the childish happy one. I guess I just wanted to show another side. Sorry for the lonng wait (maybe more reviews would kick my butt into gear ;) Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it otherwise I wouldn't be here, I'd be making a Shizuru x Natsuki spin off. **

* * *

The warm autumn weather changed to the harsh cold of winter, red, brown and orange leaves withered away leaving the trees bare and cold. The sky varied in colour; it could be bright blue and the wind crisp causing peoples eyes to water or a dismal grey making peoples spirits dwindle.

They all wrapped up in jackets, scarves and gloves before they left Shizurus apartment, the pavement and roads where icy and this early you could see your breath. Mikoto still wasn't her usual self, it seemed the winter had only made things worse; Mai and Natsuki barely spoke to one another either.

"Are you going to be okay walking?" Shizuru asked quietly.

"Yeah, when do you reckon she'll start feeling better?"

"Well unrequited love is a hard thing to get past, there is always that hope inside you that burns like a fire. It keeps you going through the hardest of days, through the weakest of moments. You feel can do anything for that one person just to make them happy. "

Natsuki felt a pang of guilt tug at her heart, Shizuru had first hand experience of what Mikoto was feeling and she knew she was the cause. Maybe her and Mai had a lot more in common at the moment than they thought.

* * *

The school day was relatively dull, a heavy silence filled the table whenever they all sat together.

"So. . How's it going staying at Fujinos place?" Chie tried to strike up a conversation.

"Fine."

Chie sighed at the short answer, Natsuki really could be an ice princess. "Things still not going well with Mikoto?"

"I can handle it." she answered while half-heartedly stabbing at the lettuce on her plate.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but I miss Nao." she pulled out her cellphone and clicked away.

"Incoming, Mai with Tate."

"Hey guys!" Mai greeted cheerily.

"Hey Mai, Tate." Chie smiled at them.

"Yeah, hey." he was staring at Natsuki who in turn was staring out the window refusing to look at either of them.

They sat down at the table with them, the tension hung over like an unwelcome rain cloud on a sunny day. Whilst Mai and Chie made small talk Tate continued to stare at the blunette; Natsuki noticed this and could feel his eyes on her, she began to get aggravated.

"What?" she snapped and looked at him.

Startled he replied. "N-Nothing." and looked away.

The outbreak cause the other two to become distracted from their conversation and look over.

"So as I was just saying to Chie why don't we all go to karaoke tonight? We haven't been in ages and the festive spirit gives me the urge to sing." she offered.

Natsuki stood up, her chair scrapping across the floor "Can't, I have to pick Mikoto up from school." she looked straight at Mai "Or have you forgotten about her already?"

They stayed like that for a few moments before she walked off past a group of fan girls who swooned as she went by. In her wake she left an dejected and hurt Mai, an annoyed Tate and an exasperated Chie.

* * *

Across at the University Shizuru was sitting in the student council room trying to warm herself with some tea. Glancing out the window she began to think about Mikoto and Mai, herself and Natsuki. Would it ever go anywhere? She saw the pain Mikoto was in everyday and knew exactly how it felt.

The door slid open and she looked over to see a blushing girl; she recognised her from the english class they both took.

Shizuru smiled her classic smile and asked "Is there anything I can help you with?"

The girl walked over nervously "H-Here is, is your mail Fujino-sama." she held out a stack of envelopes.

She set her cup down on the table and gently reached out for the envelopes, as she took them from the girl her fingers lightly grazed the hand.

"Bubuzuke!" bellowed an unmistakeable voice.

"Ah Haruka-chan . ."

"Don't Haruka-chan me! Your suppose to be out there coordinating the Solstice party."

"My apologies but I only give you the most important jobs. Only somebody of your talent could handle this and I have complete faith in you." she smiled. "I'm counting on you."

Haruka couldn't think of anything to say, she never could after being complimented like that.

"Fine. I'll make it better than you ever could." she turned to walk away but bumped into the girl that had given Shizuru the letters. "Move! What are you doing in here?!"

The girl scampered from the room, frightened by the blonde haired girls antics. Once they had left Shizuru picked up the letters and began to sort through them; they were mainly letters from fans, declarations of love and such.

She picked up a black envelope. "What's this?"

* * *

As she waited outside the front of the middle school she pulled her scarf up over her mouth trying to block out the stinging wind, she rocked back and forth on her heels trying to keep her body from freezing up.

Green eyes scanned the sea of children wandering out, Mikoto was easy to pick out, she was the only one not wearing her coat, holding it and her scarf in one hand dragging it along the ground.

_'Baka. What's she thinking? Not wearing a coat in this weather.' _

Natsuki walked over and placed her hand on Mikotos shoulder once she got close enough causing the younger girl too look up. The golden orbs in front of her were dull, skin that was exposed to the cold air was tinged pink, she wiped the back of her hand against her now running nose.

"Here, put it on." she took the coat from her friends hand and helped her put it on and wrapped the scarf round her neck.

They began walking; in silence as most of their walks started and ended.

After walking a small way Mikoto spoke "Hey Na-chan. . ."

"Yeah?" she answered whilst mentally groaning at the nickname both Mikoto and Shizuru had adopted for her.

"Can we go there before home?" she pointed at the park.

"I don't see why not."

They crossed the road and walked into the park, it was only a small one. It had a swing set, a few benches, a slide and trees encased it in a semi-circle. Nobody was here, it was too cold to sit around.

Mikoto began climbing a tree, getting higher and higher quite quickly; when it came to climbing things she sure had speed.

"Mikoto!" she yelled up. "Come down or you'll freeze!"

There was no answer, she saw her lounging on a thick tree branch. Sighing she placed her bag at the base of the tree with Mikotos and began to climb up herself; when she finally reached a branch next to the other girls her fingers were raw and numb. Natsuki hoisted her self into a sitting position, her back leaning against the broad trunk, looking over she saw Mikoto looking down at the ground and around the sky; the spikey haired girl seemed more content up here.

"I like it up here 'cause it's away from everything and all the people look really small, all the feelings I have when I'm surrounded people disappear and I feel like I can breathe again. But now Mai . ." her expression contorted into one of pain.

"Hey, Mikoto, how did you know you liked Mai?"

"Ramen." she smiled.

Natsuki gave her a confused look " . . ramen? . ."

"Well, when Shi-chan makes me ramen it's fine and I appreciate it but I prefer Mai to do it because I like her and I want it to be made by her. Apart from Mais' being really good it was made by her hands and cause of that I want it more."

"So, basically, it's kinda like when they do something for you you prefer that it's them and you like it when they do things for you?"

"Yeah! And you want to be around them all the time, and you feel comfortable with them and well you just do. When they leave you think about them and it hurts but you get to be with them again soon . ." her voice trailed off.

"Lets go home, I'll buy cake?"

The golden eyes shone with delight. "Hai!!" she lurched forward, placing her hands between her legs and leaning on them.

Out of the corner of her eye Natsuki saw something black start slipping from Mikotos coat pocket.

"Mikoto what's that?" she asked.

"Huh?" She moved causing the object to shift even more and it began to fall. Using her legs to dangle from the branch she caught it before it went too far, hanging upside down she passed it over. "I found it in my desk."

* * *

"Shizuru! Were home!" she called out as they took off their coats and scarves and hung them up on the rack next to the door.

Mikoto bounded off to her room to change into warmer clothes as Natsuki promised there would be cake and hot chocolate waiting for her. She heard laughter and followed the sound to the living room where she saw Amber and Shizuru sitting together.

"Oh Natsuki, welcome home." Shizuru greeted.

"Yeah." she was staring at Amber who was smiling at her.

"Ah doesn't the cold air give your skin a lovely pink tinge? Ey Natsuki?" Amber eyed her bare legs.

Shizuru shifted in her seating position, feeling slightly uncomfortable that she had just said something like that to _her_ Natsuki. She cleared her throat and Amber turned her attention back to her. "Ah, sorry beautiful. I'm getting ahead of myself."

"You need to leave." Natsukis jaw clenched. "Now."

"But me and Shi-chan were just getting acquainted." she placed her hand on Shizurus thigh.

Shizuru saw the flash of anger in the blunettes eyes and a red flag shot up, swiftly she moved from her sitting position and went to stand by Natsuki. A smirk formed on Natsukis lips at she stared at her competitor.

"It was lovely seeing you again Amber but I believe you should leave and we can continue our talk another time." she smiled.

Amber stood up and walked towards the door with Shizuru; Natsuki watched them from a distance.

They said their goodbyes but just before she left Amber kissed Shizuru on the cheek, she shut the door and turned to see Natsuki walking away.

Natsuki was in the kitchen, throwing open cupboard doors and slamming them shut. The older girl giggled to herself liking the fact that Natsuki was getting jealous but if she didn't stop her her kitchen would be massacred.

"Na-channnn." she said in a sing-song voice as she hugged her from behind.

Natsuki felt calmer when Shizurus arms were wrapped around her, why was she getting so jealous? She didn't like that girl one bit, something about her was making her feel uneasy or was it just the fact that Amber had the courage to do what she didn't?

"I'd very much appreciate it if you didn't destroy my kitchen." she let go.

"Well I'd appreciate it if doesn't come here again." she finished making the hot chocolate and turned round to face her.

"Natsuki she's a friend, a girl has needs you know." she took the three cups and placed them on the table. "No, nothing has happened between us."

"But what about us?" her eyes met Shizurus.

Shizuru would wait forever for Natsuki but she couldn't deny that she was get frustrated by the girls lack of motivation and willing.

"Then if you want me make me yo--"

Shizuru was cut off by the soft pressure of lips pressed against hers; Natsuki placed her arms around Shizurus waist pulling her closer to herself. The kiss became deeper and more intense, Shizurus hands ran through the midnight locks while Natsukis tongue gently prodded at her lips until they gave her access. When her tongue came into contact with Natsukis she let out a small moan.

Both girls hearts were pounding in their ears, minds racing and cheeks were flushed. They broke apart for air, both of them breathing hard.

"That was amazing." Natsuki managed to say.

"See kissing me isn't that scary is it?"

"No but it does mean I've made you mine."

Shizuru giggled making Natsuki blush "I always was."

* * *

On the other side of town Nao was working late and just about to lock up, she turned off the lights and locked the garage door.

"Shit!" she exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing?"

A young boy was standing in front of her, dressed in jeans and a white shirt. He looked nervous and his eyes kept darting to his surroundings. Shoving a piece of paper into her hands he took off down the street.

Nao walked over and stood underneath a street lamp, turning the crumpled paper over she noticed it was a black envelope.

"What the hell?"

* * *

The next morning was the same routine for the three of them, Natsuki and Mikoto left first so that she could make sure Mikoto actually went to school.

Today was a more dismal day, the sky was grey and clouds threatened rain; within their group there was still an uncomfortable tension.

Mai sat down across from Natsuki who avoided eye contact with the red head.

"When are you two going to start talking again?" Chie asked.

Natsuki just shrugged.

"Well if you weren't such an ice queen. ." Mai said.

"What?" she looked over.

"Your blocking me out all because of something I'm trying to figure out. Did you ever consider some support would help?"

"Support? Why when your screwing around with him behind Mikotos back. How is that figuring it out!?"

"She should know by now. ."

"Well she doesn't! You don't see the pain she's in everyday, you don't she that light in her eyes go out every time your not there. She is waiting for you so you better hurry up and figure it out."

"I'm trying!"

"It's not good enough!"

"Oh no-one is ever good enough for you are they Natsuki? Not with what they do or what they say, why is it never good enough?!"

Chie sat there with her arms covering her head, usually when these two had an argument things could get volatile and objects ended up getting thrown. Chie had been on the end of a few of those throws; she had her phone out:

_To: Yukki Nao _

_Message: _

_You have to sort these two out! They're_

_driving everyone nuts and I'm not _

_risking a broken nose! _

_Chie x _

Midori walked over see what all the commotion was about, the yelling was certainly drawing a lot of attention. Just as she was about to speak a book came flying and hit her in the face, Mai and Natsuki both stood, a look of shock and terror on their faces.

She picked up the book from the floor and threw it onto the table covering her bloody nose with the other hand and she did not look pleased in the least.

As the book hit the table something slid out from between the pages, Natsuki recognised it but before she could take it Mai picked it up so instead she pulled it from her hands.

"Hey!"

"Black envelope . ." she mumbled.

"You two, with me now." Midori said in a tone not to be countered.

As they left Chies phone bleeped.

_From: Yukki Nao_

_Message:_

_What's the mutt done this time? _

_**Sigh** I barely leave and there's _

_already trouble. Fine but you _

_owe me. _

_Nao x _

After a telling off from their teacher whilst she was getting her nose cleaned up they stepped outside the room and both gave a sigh of relief.

"Give me my letter back." Mai said

"What? . .Oh. ." she forgot she still hand it in her hand. "No, not until I figure out what it is."

"It's not yours."

"What do you think this is Mai? Some love letter from twatface? Both Shizuru and Mikoto got envelopes exactly like this." she held it up "You need to come to Shizurus tonight."

"But . ."

"Look now isn't the time, something is coming, something big."

* * *

All of them were sitting at Shizurus kitchen table, even Mikoto yet she had her eyes cast down at the table not wanting to look at anyone. Shizuru sensed her sadness and sat next to her, she ruffled the girls unruly hair making her look up into soft red eyes.

"It'll be okay Mikoto." she squeezed her hand.

Natsuki couldn't stop looking at Shizuru lips, every time they moved or she took a sip of tea, she wanted to kiss them again so much. Remembering the kiss brought a blush to her cheeks and this didn't go un-noticed by a certain individual.

"So the puppy has finally graduated ey?" smirked Nao.

"Shut up." she mumbled and gently hit her upside the head.

"Sheesh, chill."

Natsuki sat next to her more outspoken friend. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Chie can't handle any more of your bickering, lost without me already are you?"

Nao dodged another swipe at her head before settling down to file her nails whilst the rest of them started talking.

"Okay, so Shizuru, Mikoto and Mai have all received black envelopes" she started.

Nao perked up "Black envelope? Huh I got one of those last night, some nervous looking kid shoved it at me." she dug into her coat pocket "There." she threw it on the table.

"Why didn't you say something?" Natsuki asked.

"How the hell am I suppose to know that this was what you all were meeting about. I'm only here cause you and Mai wont stop beating people with flying objects."

"Na-chan."Shizuru got her attention "You got a black envelope today aswell." she got up walked to the bedroom and back out with it. Natsuki took it from her turning it over.

"Ho ho you sleep in the same bed now?"

"Nao shut it." she growled.

"What are they suppose to mean?" Mai asked.

"I don't know but look." Shizuru spoke and turned over all the envelopes to the sealed side. "Each one is sealed with a silver creature. Mikotos is a cat, Naos is a spider, Mais is a phoenix, Natsukis is a wolf and mine a snake."

"They kinda resemble our Childs." Mai spoke.

"Well the only thing that has brought us this close before was the Carnival, when we all had our Hime powers. So what now?" Nao asked.

"Maybe we have to fight again." Mikotos eyes met Mais. "It would be good to fight again."

Mai looked over at her friend, worried for her sake yet knowing that it was her fault she wasn't her normal self. In truth she missed her, her playful side, her innocence and when she laid next to her asleep she looked so peaceful and happy, the small kisses and hand holding.

"What are they for anyways?" Mikoto asked.

"Geez and you're all suppose to be smart, why don't we open them? Honestly." Nao shook her head.

Each of them picked up the corresponding envelope and each was just as hesitant to open it.

"Melodramatic much. Get on with it."

The only sound after that was the ripping of paper.

"Dear god. ."


	5. don't you get it yet?

**A/N: Yeah this chapter isn't too long cause I sat there for 2 hours 'if-ing' and 'ahh-ing' about whether to make it longer but I just couldn't. Didn't feel right.**

**SORRY its been so long though, next chapter is a big one and includes Mikotos birthday so y'all know there's guna be trouble ;) **

"_Dear god. . ."_

There was silence all round the room, each girl staring down at the picture in their hands. No words could describe what they felt, confusion and unease settled around them, the silence waiting to be broken.

"This is sick! Why would somebody send us these?!" Mai blurted. "It's just wrong. . ."

The orange haired girl stood up snatching each photograph and threw them in the bin. She turned around bracing herself against the counter as another silence fell between them. The carnival had taken its toll on everyone, the fighting, the wishing it was all a dream, the emotional scars they each carried. In truth it brought the unlikely group together but now it seemed another battle was to be fought without their child counterparts.

They were the HiME's, it was their duty to protect.

"Maybe, maybe we have to fight again." Mikotos eyes met purple coloured ones and stayed there. "It would be good to fight again."

Mikoto stood up, her chair scraping against the floor as she excused herself from the room. Mai watched the younger girl leave and couldn't help but feel the tug at her heart, it was a constant ache that seemed to act up more when she was alone.

"Ah well, I guess that's the cue to leave for the night." Nao stretched and stood up. "Come on Mai I'll walk you back."

"But what about you?" Natsuki asked.

"I'm a big girl now Kuga." she winked before leaving with Mai.

Shizuru saw them out before walking back into the kitchen to see Natsuki staring at the pictures again.

"All that frowning will give you wrinkles."

The bluenette turned around to see her leaning against the door frame and just sighed running a hand through her hair. "I guess so."

The two girls got changed and retired to the bedroom where Shizuru sat on the edge of her bed whilst Natsuki paced up and down.

"Nat-su-ki."

The sing-song voice broke through her thoughts and she stopped; Shizuru beckoned for her to come and join her on the bed. Natsuki blushed at the display before nervously walking over and climbing onto the bed.

"W-woahh!" the bluenette stuttered as the older girl pulled her downwards by her shirt but Natsuki managed to put her hands out to stop herself falling.

She looked down into deep red eyes and saw happiness and hope, like somehow a huge burden within the brunette had been washed away. As she sat up she straddled the older girls hips unaware that Shizuru was internally fighting with herself whether to pull her back down and satisfy her needs or to just let the ice beauty continue with her thoughts.

"Why would somebody send us pictures of that?" Natsuki voiced her thoughts. "Pictures of dead, strung up animals." her fingers gently pushed up Shizurus top then moved back down again. "Especially ones corresponding with our Childs."

The bluenettes fingers gently ran further up the girls toned stomach then back down as she spoke her thoughts. "Which means they know us, know what happened with the carnival. But how?"

The sensations coursing through her body made her loose all conscious thought; all she felt was the tingling sensation that followed the movement of Natsuki fingers up and down her stomach. As the younger girl got more caught up and involved in her thoughts she didn't notice what she was doing.  
Shizurus eyes fluttered closed and Natsukis fingers trailed from the waistband of her pyjama bottoms to the bottom of her bra. The teasing was hell, she needed Natsuki to move her hands either slightly lower or slightly higher but she stopped short every time.

" . . so I wonder what they're trying to do. Maybe there's something else to do with us. Iunno, what do you think Shizuru?"

When no answer came her hands stopped moving and she looked down seeing the older girls flushed face and half lidded eyes. "Shizuru, are you okay?" still there was no answer and she started to worry. "Hey, hey. Are you feeling okay?"

Natsuki lent down as close as she could get before she got yanked downwards and a set of lips crashed into hers. The sensation sent shivers down her spine as she pushed down deepening the kiss between them as a hand intertwined itself in her hair. They pulled apart for air and Shizuru saw the giddy smile on the younger girls lips.

"Natsuki is such a tease." she said breathlessly against her ear which cause Natsuki to blush furiously and loose her composure as Shizuru flipped them over so she was on top.

She looked down into startled innocent eyes and she loved that fact about the younger girl; that still through all she had been through she was still pure and innocent like a child. She lent down to kiss her, moving in closely but as she was almost there Natsuki flinched.  
Shizuru stopped instantly, dread filling every part of her. Her mind flashed back to what happened when Natsuki had found out what she had done to her whilst she was sleeping, she remembered the horror on the younger girls face, she remembered the fear in her voice but most of all she remembered Natsuki pulling away from her touch.

"Shi---"

Before she could even finish the sentence Shizuru was half way across the room as she shut the door to the bathroom locking it.

"Fuck!" she ran over to the door and banged on it. "Shizuru! I didn't mean to, please open the door!"

She ignored the protests and looked at herself in the mirror, water dripping down her face and she smiled weakly. "What a naïve fool I am to think she could ever love me."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of town two voices echoed in the darkness.

"Give it back! I did what you asked of me!" yelled the boy.

"We have a few more things for you yet." came a cold voice. "You are not finished yet."

"Just give it back please?! It's all I have left!" his voice broke as he yelled; he should have never agreed to this. To think they could do the impossible, they took what little he had left.

"You want this?"

He turned in the direction of the voice and saw what was dangling from the womans hand, it glinted in the dark as the light from the window hit it. A smile came across his face as tears welled up inside his eyes, she wasn't going to come back. He realised this now.  
The woman stepped further into his view and held the necklace out, her eyes were hard on his and a smirk on her lips told of something he didn't know about. He ran forward and snatched back the item before make a run for it out of the door.

"Must you give them fleeting hope?" the man spoke.

"It's the best part." she answered before ultimately pulling the trigger.

The boy hit the ground just before reaching the door still clutching the necklace in his hand.

The woman sighed. "Don't forget to clean this up."

* * *

Natsuki had pounded on the bathroom door until she was too tired to stay awake any more yet Shizuru still did not leave.

A few days had passed since the incident and it was mid-way through the week already. She hadn't seen hide nor hair of the brunette; Shizuru would get up early and leave before she was awake and go to bed far later than usual and this was when she had noticed blankets and a pillow folded neatly on the sofa.

Whenever Natsuki asked why all she got in response was a fake smile and the answer "Because I am up anyway."

She skipped her classes and was hanging around Naos apartment, sprawled out on the couch flicking through the channels.

"You could help tidy up y'know." Nao said from the kitchen.

"You destroyed my apartment, tried to kill me and wrecked my bike." she answered half-heartedly.

"Geez your still hanging onto that?" she flopped into a chair. "That was ages ago."

"Yeah well."

They sat there listening to the tv for a few minutes until Nao decided to liven things up, she took the cushion from behind her and threw it at the ice princess.

The bluenette shot up and glared at her red headed companion. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Your sulking! You suck when you sulk." she sighed.

She mumbled something before sitting back down and resuming to flick through the channels.

"Look are you guna tell me or not cause I haven't got all day to waste picking up after you."

"Me and Shizuru had a problem the other night."

"In the bed---" before she could finish the cushion she had previously thrown came back and hit her square in the face.

"Okay! I get it." she held her hands up in surrender.

"I flinched when she went to kiss me, she was leaning down over me.." her face flushed, she couldn't believe she was telling Nao all this. " . . and I thought about what happened at the carnival when she. ."

"When she tried to rape you yadda yadda yadda, thought that was old news?"

"It was! I didn't _mean_ to flinch but it just happened, like a reflex and now she'll barely spend a minute in the same room with me." she finished as she started to flick through the channels out of nervousness.

"Nice going Kuga, honestly. You two have been through a lot you know so just give her some reassurance. Jesus she's the only person who can be so god damn patient with you. I'd kick you out by now."

"Thanks." she grumbled.

Another cushion smacked her in the face. "Stop being a wuss already."

Natsuki stood up and threw the cushion back full pelt. This continued until Naos eye caught the TV and recognized something. "STOP! Turn it up."

She got the remote and did as Nao said.

" . . . a young boy was found today up in the mountains by passers-by. As of now his identity is unknown but he is deceased."

The camera zoomed in to show the victim and Naos eyes widened at his image.

"T-Thats the nervous looking kid!" she pointed at the TV as Natsuki just gave her a confused look. "The kid that gave me the letter, the black envelope."

"Wait? Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!"

They both exchanged knowing glances before turning there attention back to the newscasters voice.

" . . it is believed that he was shot once in the chest."

* * *

It was Saturday morning, the crisp sun was shining into the living room where Shizuru slept.

She rubbed her eyes removing the sleep from them before sitting up with a heavy heart, she hadn't slept next to Natsuki in what seemed forever but she knew it was for the best. The sofa had left her with a crick in her neck which she began to stretch out and rub but it seemed that it did not want to leave.  
Sighing she gave up and leant back into the couch, it was the weekend, she couldn't avoid the younger girl for much longer; she had no valid excuse other than she was scared. Scared that if she were to touch her she would flinch away and she could not bare any more of that.

The crick in her neck twinged and she winced. "Well, that will teach me for sleeping here."

Something cold was placed on her neck and she moved slightly before realizing that it was a pair of hands, the skin softly rough but none the less soothing. Closing her eyes she enjoyed the moment as the fingertips of those hands began to gently massage her neck.

"You shouldn't be sleeping here, it's your apartment Shizuru." spoke the voice she missed so much the past few days.

She stopped the hands massaging her neck and moved them. "You don't have to be nice to me Natsuki." she stood up and turned to face the younger girl. "I know that . ." she choked slightly on her words. " . . that you don't want this. Gomen, for pushing this on you Natsuki."

Shizuru watched as Natsuki didn't move a muscle, she could not see her face either to tell what she was thinking but she was sure it was relief.

The bluenettes grip tightened on the back of the sofa, she wasn't sure whether she wanted to yell at her or just kiss her. "You really think, you _really _think that I don't want this?" she looked up and greens eyes stared intensely into red.

Shizuru was startled by the fervour that Natsuki looked at her with.

"I wouldn't be here otherwise, don't you get it yet?"

"Get . . ?" she asked trying to figure it out.

Before she could react Natsuki had jumped over the sofa and effectively tackled her to the ground; both of them landing with a soft thud on the carpet. Her hands were placed either side of Shizurus head and she looked down into confused red orbs, she lent down and nuzzled at the older girls neck.

"Don't you get it yet?" she said more softly. Natsuki took a deep breath before continuing. "It's all in the past, all of what happened." she gently kissed her neck. "I know were both still healing but we can do this." she kissed just below Shizurus jawline. "I'm sorry for what happened I didn't mean for it to, I was just startled when you flipped me over." she blushed at the thought and looked back into those eyes.

"Ara, Na-chan. . ." Shizurus eyes were glistening due to the tears building in them.

She snorted at the nickname before a smile played on her lips and her eyebrow quirked up. "And to think, all this sillyness coming from a Fujino, truly unheard of." she sat up crossing her arms over her chest.

The brunette sat up so fast that Natsuki had no time to react before she was pulled into a hungry kiss. Soft lips met with hers after what felt like a lifetime and she relished the feeling. The kiss was fast and passionate, each movement eliciting wonderful feelings inside them both. Shizuru tightened her arms around the younger girls waist before gently biting the bluenettes bottom lip and letting go.

Natsuki groaned at the loss of contact. "It's all in the past."

Shizuru nodded and Natsuki smiled back finally being able to have her back in her arms.

"Oh!" a thought suddenly struck her. "A guy was found up in the mountains a few days ago and Nao swears blind that it's the same person that gave her that envelope."

* * *

Children ran around in the fresh morning air, cutting up adults who in turn gave the parents a look of annoyance. Some ushered their children away as others just shrugged their shoulders as to say '_kids will be kids.' _

Someone sat down on the other end of the bench. "What next?"

To anyone around them they looked like two complete strangers sitting down; the old man reading his newspaper and the young woman possibly waiting for her handsome suitor.

"Well, they have their invitations. It's time to get things ready for the Grand Ball." she answered as a ball rolled towards her feet and a small boy came running after it. "Here you go." she smiled and gave it back.

The small boy nodded before he ran off again.

"Will you be ready in time?"

"Of course."she stood up and walked away.


	6. Mikotos Birthday

**A/N: Another updateee! I'm on a roll, yees yes it has been a while. New laptop – score. A sense of normalcy is important for what's to come. :) **

**

* * *

  
**

It was late evening, the sun had gone down a while ago and the sky was beginning to prickle with shining stars. The new couple sat comfortably going about their tasks which entailed Shizuru sitting on the couch, her legs curled underneath her reading a book; whereas Natsuki was sitting in front of the couch concentrating intensely on playing her ps3. Shizuru still hadn't become accustom to the background noise her girlfriends games created, she would find herself getting distracted because of the noise or intrigued at what could possibly make such a horrific sound. She could never really invest herself in the flow of some of the games, it just seemed like mindless violence which in essence it was. Looking up she was just in time to see Natsuki chop off a zombies head splattering the screen with blood.

She frowned before speaking. "Natsuki?" she got no answer. "Natsuki must you play such violent games, they're not good for you."

"So's your face." she answered, her eyes not leaving the screen.

The brunette quirked an eyebrow at the answer. "I do not think that's a valid response."

"So's your face is always a valid response." she said not really paying attention.

Shizuru closed her book and placed it on the seat next to her before lowering herself to the floor and settling herself into the space between the bluenettes legs so her back was leaning against Natsukis front. The bluenette made a noise in protest before managing to rest her her arms on her knees whilst holding the controller in front of Shizuru. Lately, whenever she was playing her games the brunette would frequently adopt this position; sometimes just sitting there for ages until she fell asleep or if she was feeling particularly playful she would steal the controller and fail rather epically at everything.

Although Natsuki didn't care half as much as she let on; she liked it when the brunette snuggled up to her and fell asleep. When she was asleep Natsuki would turn down the volume, she found that Shizurus light breathing put her more at ease, in a calmer state of mind helping her focus. Tonight was not one of those nights; Shizuru began to play with the ends of her hair and when she got no reaction from that she moved onto playing with the fabric of her shirt then to playing with her fingers.

Natsuki continued to ignore her but it was becoming increasingly difficult, she wished she would just stay still yet there was no chance of that happening any time soon. Whilst she mindlessly killed more zombies and ignored the prodding to the best of her ability she fought with herself.

_'Ah she wants to talk or something, somethings on her mind, I should press pau-- GOT YOU MO'FO!!! . . um but yeah I wana press pause but im nearly done, nearly got to the boss level yet shiz-' _

Her mental battle with herself stopped dead when her vision got obstructed by Shizurus face and a set of lips pressed against her own.

Ever since they had become more 'active' with their relationship Shizuru had learnt that she could get the younger girl to do almost anything she wanted by withholding kisses or giving them and of course she used her power wisely.  
Natsuki felt that same throbbing in her again, she was sure Shizuru felt it too but she was more adept at hiding it. She pushed further into the kiss wanting more, gently biting the brunettes bottom lip before she pulled away causing her to groan in protest and Shizuru to smirk.

"Do I have Natsukis attention now?"

She looked at the tv screen. "Well I'm dead now so yeah. Whats up?"

"Well. ." Shizurus started as she settled back into her position and Natsuki draped her arms over her shoulders. "It's Mikotos birthday in two days. . ."

"Oh, um yeah?"

"Mou, Natsuki . ." she tapped the younger girls nose who flinched. She hated people doing that. "I thought since she has been having such a bad time recently that we could give her a birthday party, ne?" she looked up, crimson eyes locking with emerald, happy with her idea.

"Urh . . yeah, I guess it could work." she smiled uneasily.

"Wonderful, we'll start everything tomorrow. It's short notice but, well, I have my ways."

"It's all gonna go horribly wrong." Natsuki muttered under her breath.

"Hmmm, you say something?"

"Urh haha no so this party? . ." she focused Shizurus attention on something else. _'Phew, she would'a killed me but drama is bound to happen.'_

* * *

After school Natsuki dropped Mikoto off with Nao so that she and Shizuru could go shopping for all the things they would need.

"You sure it's okay for her to be here whilst your working?" Natsuki looked at Mikoto watching her spin small nuts and bolts so that they glinted in the sun.

"Yeah mutt, it's fine." the red head answered wiping her hands on a cloth. "How she doing now anyway?"

"Well, she's past the sad stage . . buut she slams stuff. Doors, cupboards, bag, books. Shizuru was soooo not impressed when she hit the kitchen."

The bluenettes mind drifted back to that fateful afternoon:

_Mikoto was bundling around in the kitchen doing something or other when they heard and almighty slam, both of them ran into the room panicked. Looking around they saw that she fine was but the cupboard door not so much.. _

"_S-she broke the door!"Natsuki stated dumbfounded._

"_Yes I can see that quite well."_

_She looked over and Shizuru was pissed, rightly so seeming as Mikoto had just broken part of her lovely kitchen. Before she was able to do anything, the fridge door was slammed making the glass bottles and jars inside rattle. _

_'THE MAYO!' was all Natsuki thought of._

_The brunette on the other handed was getting increasingly irritated at the damage being done._

"_She's just upset, she'll calm down in a second." she tried to soothe the older girl._

"_I can see that but in the process she is breaking things and I--"_

_There was another slam as her cup collided with the table and broke in two; quicker than Natsuki could speak Shizuru was by the younger girls side trying as calmly as she could to diffuse the situation. _

"_Mikoto!" _

_Angry golden orbs looked into crimson eyes.. Shizuru was going to try talking to calm the situation but she knew it wouldn't work; Mikoto got up, ready to start a fight when Shizuru swiftly but gently got her on the ground and then sat on her back. _

"_Now until you've calmed down I'm going to sit right here, ne?"_

_Natsuki stared, mouth slightly agape at the situation although it did make her chuckle. That had to be the most un lady like thing she had seen her do. _

" . . but yeah anger is the way forward." Nao noticed that she had spaced out so moved closer to her ear and spoke. "Thinking about some hot make out session with Fujino?"

She snapped out of her daze and turned a light shade of red. "NO! Baka . . just watch her okay?"

Nao smirked. "Yeah yeahh."

Shizuru wandered through the throng of people walking in and out of shops before spotting her leaning against a store window looking in the opposite direction. As she absent-mindedly flipped her hair over her shoulder Shizuru felt small butterflies flitting around in her stomach.  
Natsuki was purely and simply breathtaking, she was in excellent physical shape, her hair was beautifully silky and with that dark brooding personality to match Shizuru became as giddy as a school girl.

Natsuki had one foot resting against the glass window thus revealing a rather ample section of her thigh which Shizurus eyes wandered up hungrily. Her thoughts began to turn from those of a giddy school girl to those of a sex-crazed teenager, she mentally sighed to herself wishing that Natsuki was a little more forward.

_'I wonder if she knows that if she used that sexual charm of hers I would crumble. . '_

Her feet brought her to a stop in front of the bluenette but her mind was on other things until Natsuki pulled on her hand.

"Hey, helllooooo you okay?"

"Hmm yes, my thoughts were just drifting..."

"Drifting to where?" she asked as the brunettes mind wasn't one to wander.

"Oh just about this and that." she smiled.

Natsuki felt uneasy about that smile, it was the type of smile she did when she was thinking about _those _things. She turned a slight tinge of pink before moving on. "C'mon, I told Nao we wouldn't be too long."

A few hours later and what felt like a few hundred shops they had everything hidden away ready for the day after tomorrow. They had everything from banners to party streamers, disposable plates and singing candles. She flopped in the chair opening her can and chugging half of it down; Shizuru looked over at her to see her eyes watering from the fizzyness of it and she smiled at how those green eyes seemed to sparkle when they watered.

"Ara, Na-chan I also invited Tate-kun to the party."

Natsuki heard the name and tried to speak as she swallowed which resulted in a coughing and spluttering causing the back of her throat and nose to burnt. "YOU WHAT?!"

Mikoto was too busy in the other room watching the tv to hear but she sat up and looked around the corner to see any sign that she had picked up on what was said. "You what? That's just not right."

"Well I could hardly not invite him, after all Mai is doing the food and the cake and well they are . . together, I think."

"Bad. Idea. Shizuru."

"I was being courteous, Mai would have brought him along anyway but I thought it best to extend the invitation."

"To him? Of all people? That's like me inviting Takeda to some party."she regretted it as soon as the words left her mouth. The glare she got was colder than ice. "_Not_ that I would and you know that." she walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her waist. "All I'm going to say is that if he starts trouble I will have to break a body part."

Shizuru lent forward, close enough to the others lips to drag her bottom lips across Natsukis then pull away earning her an adorable pout.

"No violence or no kissing."

She opened and closed her mouth several times before settling with the pout which the brunette was struggling to resist. Eventually she gave in an let out a small squeal before kissing her. Natsuki of course looked rather smug with herself for using her own weapons against the master.

As Shizuru walked away she reiterated. "Don't forget; if there's any violence there will be no kissing."

"I never agreed to that!!"

* * *

Takeda was preparing the equipment for the afternoon group that he would be teaching, getting out what he wanted and laying it down on the floor.

"Hello? Is anybody in?" called a voice.

"Gomen, we're closed for lunch at the moment, come back in 30 minutes if you want a booking." he called back.

"Actually I have some busi- would you please come out here, I'd rather not shout it."

Takeda grumbled as he left the pile where it was and walked out to greet the stranger; holding out his hand the woman shook it and gave him a playful smile.

"My aren't you a wonderful looking guy." she complimented him as she took of her sunglasses.

"I, er, urhm arigatouu." he stuttered, her deep brown eyes stayed on his. "Ahem, so what can I help you with . . ."

"Amber, just call me Amber." she smiled again.

"Hah, okay, so Amber-san what do yo-"

"I'm not interested in kendo per say. There is another matter I would like to discuss with you, it's about a certain bluenette whom I've been lead to believe you have taken quite the fancy for."

"H-how did you know that?"

"Well, it seems that she has something I want and Shizuru has what you want. With my plan we can both get what we want, it's a win win situation really. Would you like to hear my proposal?"

The idea, the mere thought of Natsuki being his sent his mind into overdrive, he wanted her more than anything he could ever imagine and if this woman had a way of getting him that he wasn't about to say no.

"Come on back." he motioned with his hand leading her to the office.

* * *

Meanwhile a way across town a certain group of friends were discussing tomorrows festivities.

"We have all the decorations and stuff and all the people are invited so far, even some friends from her school so that's done. Mai's on food. ." she looked over.

"Yup! All I have to do is the basics bits, everything else has already been prepared and the cake is almost finished. Takumi has been helping me with that."

"Good so tomorrow Chie and Aoi will take her out as a "birthday gift" whilst we get everything set and ready to go at which point we'll tell you when we are."

The two girls nodded in unison.

"But won't she know somethings up? She isn't as naïve as we all think" Aoi asked.

"Iunno, surprise parties are angsty. People jumping out of the dark at you, yelling as they let off things that make loud noises." Nao spoke.

"How did you even get on school grounds?" Chie asked.

"I have connections." she winked "But yeah it's not like we've had _good _experiences of people jumping out at us like during the carn--" she stopped forgetting that Chie and Aoi weren't a part of what they were.

Natsuki shot her look as Nao just answered "What?"

* * *

Shizuru woke up the slumbering Mikoto up by asking what she would like for her birthday breakfast, after receiving her answer she gave her a small gift wrapped up before leaving to make the food. Natsuki woke up shortly after, smelling the delicious aroma from the kitchen. Her feet followed her nose and she ended up sitting across from Mikoto at the table.

"Happy birthday." she smiled ruffling her hair.

"Shizuru is making pancakes!" golden eyes shone.

Natsuki noticed the pendant around the younger girls neck; it was a glass ball with an orange fleck inside hanging from a beautiful silver chain.

Mikoto saw her looking and offered up an explanation. "Shi-chan got it for me but she says I have another surprise later."

"Ah okay, as long as you said thanks?"

"She did indeed, I was rather forcefully tackled onto the couch whilst being squeezed into a bear hug." she turned to look at them both. "Are you hungry?"

They looked like starved animals the way they were eyeing up the plate of pancakes in her hand, she giggled slightly at their faces before setting the food down with syrup, sugar and a number of other things.

* * *

"Ikadakimatsu!" they cheered in unison.

The majority of the day was standard, usual things. Until after school had finished when Mikoto was greeted by Aoi and Chie instead of Natsuki.

"Where's Na-chan."

"Well, Chie and I asked her if we could take you out as your birthday gift." Aoi smiled.

"Really?! Where are we going?"

"Wherever you want. How about cake first?" Chie suggested.

"CAKE! CAKE! CAKE!" she chanted.

* * *

The bluenette was standing on a chair stretching to one side trying to pin up another banner across the top of the door frame. She insisted to doing this just in case Shizuru may hurt herself.

"Ah frick." Natsuki moved closer to the edge of the chair trying to maintain her balance as she stood on tiptoes.

Shizuru walked in finishing the other things and seeing Natsuki turned her cheeks a slight pink; her skirt was riding up higher as she stretched. She bit her bottom lip gently before she quietly walking over.

"Ah, al-most . . got . . it . do- WOOAH!!" she lost her balance when she felt something warm run up her thigh. "Jesus Christ! What the hell was tha--" turning to see Shizuru with that hungry look on her face and her hand now underneath her skirt. "I could've fallen off."

"Ikezu, Natsuki can't expect me to just stand there whilst she is in such a. . . lovely position." she pouted up at her girlfriend.

Sighing, she carefully stepped down from the chair. "That is _no _excuse."

The brunettes eyes began to threaten tears as she turned, her back facing Natsuki, sniffling. "I understand if Natsuki doesn't want me to touch her." was followed by sobs.

She flustered about, thinking she must've hurt her feelings like last time.

"Ah, no. NO. That's not it." she stepped in front of her. "I _do _want you to touch me, like really really." she tilted the older girls chin up trying to look into her eyes but it was obscured by her fringe. Shizuru was glad that Natsuki hadn't caught on just yet, she inwardly smiled at her ability to get the other all worked up and worried.

"Ah, what the hell."

She felt her head being pulled forward and lips crashing onto hers which were gladly accepted. Hands on her waist pulled her body closer, her breasts pressing against Natsukis as her tongue pushed past her lips and into her mouth. Shizuru let out a small moan of approval, wrapping her arms around the younger girls neck feeling the need to be closer. She wanted to be _much _closer than they already were; the complete loss of clothing closer was what she had in mind.

Carefully Natsuki sat on the chair behind her pulling Shizuru down to sit on her lap at the same time, the growing want inside her was becoming less and less easy to subdue. Breaking from the girls lips she began to kiss her neck and got the desired response of Shizuru leaning her head to one side so she could have more access. The brunettes hands wandered under Natsukis shirt as her nails gently raked up and down her sides eliciting a small noise from the younger girl before she felt teeth bite down on her neck to just as quickly be soothed by kisses.

"Believe me now?" she questioned.

"Ara, very much so." her hands came to rest on Natsuki hips. "Although I do feel a tad guilty seeming as I somewhat tricked you."

"You weren't really. ."

She bit her lip as she shook her head no causing Natsuki to huff and fold her arms.

"But. ." Shizuru said rather seductively. "I am more than willing to make it up to you." she leaned in closer to her ear and whispered. "Na-tsu-ki." she nibbled gently on her earlobe.

"B-ba-ka we have to fi-finish this. ."

Outside, a few feet from one of the windows hiding in the shrubbery were two crouched down figures.

"That could be you instead of her, you kissing that feisty ice princess."

Takeda held his hand over his face covering his nose, still staring wide eyed. "But your plan, isn't it a little too much?"

Amber turned to face him. "Look, how much do you want her? How much? Cause if you're the one there to save her I guarantee you'll have her. She will be yours."

"Okay, I'm in."

* * *

A few hours later and the cat-god was getting suspicious; after eating all the cake she could muster without being sick they dragged her around every shop they could before saying they wanted to rest and sat in the park. She hadn't felt this happy in such a long time, ever since Mai had hurt her she didn't think she could be happy again, as happy as she was but recently because of Natsuki and Shizuru she felt like she could keep going. Except she frowned at the memory of breaking the cupboard door and mentally noted to properly apologise for it.

Either way she wanted to get home, the temperature was dropping making her cold. They reached the house and she noted the grins on the other girls faces, she just assumed it as they were making "goo-goo" eyes at each other according to Na-chans descriptions.  
Mikoto grabbed the handle and pulled the door open, Chie and Aoi followed her in and she began to get a little antsy. After hanging her coat and bag up she walked towards the kitchen, no lights were on.

As soon as she stepped into the kitchen the light was flipped on and a massive roar of "SURPRISE!!" erupted.

It took her a few moments to take it all in, her friends, party hats, banners, food, whistles and then it hit her. She looked to Shizuru and Natsuki and smiled genuinely, her eyes sparkling with joy.

"Happy Birthday Mikoto-chan!"Shizuru said before blowing her whistle.

The party was going well, Mikoto had torn through her presents like wildfire leaving a string of wrapping paper in her wake as she moved from person to person. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, well almost everyone. Mai had spoken to Mikoto briefly before she had ran off but that was more because she was still hurting than excited.

Natsuki was standing in the corner, keeping her eye on Tate. She was trying to control her anger, all she wanted to do was pound him senseless but Shizuru had strictly said no violence so she settled for glaring at him and staring to make him feel uncomfortable.

It was working.

Every now and then he would shift of let out a nervous laugh when he saw her watching.

"Good for nothing. ." she muttered under her breath but not so quietly her girlfriend didn't pick up on it.

"Natsuki." she warned.

"I know, it's just his face. Annoys me."

"Even so you should leave it for it now, Mikoto is having fun." she took Natsukis hand and held it.

"I guess."

They heard a knock on the door and as Shizuru went to answer it, Tate offered instead.

"Ah, Fujino-san I'll get that. You relax." hoping this would help his case.

When he reached the door, he pulled it open surprised to see who was standing there but even more surprised when he felt the front of a fist collide with his nose. Most people were congregated in the kitchen so the display didn't go un-noticed, everything screeched to a halt. Standing at the door, breathing slightly heavily was Kanzaki, his hair out of place due to the force of the swing. He straightened up, pulling his shirt and jacket back into place before smiling at the guests.

Natsuki walked over, stepping over the dazed, now bleeding Tate and closed the door behind Reito.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I've wanted to do that for weeks."

"I suppose I should help him up really." Reito suggested.

"Not until you say hello to your sister." Shizuru answered. She had mostly got people to go back to their business before talking.

"Ah yes where is she?"

Shizuru went off for a few minutes giving them some time to help Tate into a chair, well mostly Reito. Mai sat next to him, wiping his bloody nose and smiling apologetically at Kanzaki who just gave a small nod.

"But Shi-chaan! Were playing blind mans bluff." the cat child whined.

"Yes, that's all well and you can go back to being blindfolded and walking into things as soon as you've seen who has arrived." she ushered her in.

Her eyes locked onto him instantly and the smile on her face widened as she ran and jumped straight onto him. "Nii-chann!"

Reito laughed before apologising. "Gomen Mikoto, the train was delayed so I was a little late."

"That's okay! Come look! Look what people got me!" she tugged on his hand making him follow.

The evening was winding down as people were leaving; Mikoto thanked and hugged everyone for her gifts and was now sitting next to her brother showing him the necklace Shizuru had gotten her when he pulled out a matching one.

"See, they're the same just like during the carnival. So now we will never be apart, if you get lonely just look at it and I'll be thinking of you." he smiled.

Natsuki made fake gagging sounds leading her to be subsequently hit on the head by Mai who was standing in the door way next to her. Whereas Shizuru was sitting down drinking her tea across from Tate who looked like a nervous school boy about to be told off.  
Admittedly he was slightly intimidated by the ex-kaichous presence, she held an air of strict dignity and could be either wonderfully polite and generous or incredibly scary and managing all with a simple look.

"You know your girlfriend can be rather . . what's the word?" Mai mused. "Oh yeah, freaking scary."

"Hah I know, Tate looks like he's about to wet himself."

"Did you know Reito-kun was coming?" Mai asked looking over at the two.

"Ah, it was a surprise for her seeing as what a rough time shes had recently. Flew in from Tokyo to spend the weekend here." Natsuki stretched. "It's good today's friday."

She noticed the sad expression on Mais face as she watched Mikoto and Reito talk and laugh. Natsuki put her hand on her arm and pushed her into the room startling the other two before walking off into the kitchen. She stood leaning against the counter, the three of them in silence. A few minutes passed until Mai came walking back in.

"Tate, Mikotos asked me to spent the night so you can go if you want too."

"Huh, oh, ah okay." he got up, bowing to excuse himself.

Mai went to see him off but all she did was wave and close the door. "Of course, if that is okay with you Fujino-san?"

"It's Mikotos birthday but sleeping arrangements will slightly different."

"Can we have a slumber party!" Mikoto bounded in. "With cushions and blankets and movies?"

"I don't see why not." the brunette clapped. "Well then lets get started."

* * *

"Did you tell him about the carnival?"

"Are you kidding me? If I started spouting on about Hime's and Childs and destiny he would have thought I was a crazy person. I just stuck to what his heart desires."

The man moved forward standing in front of the body at his feet. "Do you believe this will get their attention?"

"Yeah, yeah. As long as I play it right, where are you going to put this one?"

"Roadside, a quicker chance of her being found."

"Were just getting started." she smiled devilishly.

* * *

It was the early hours of the morning when Natsuki felt her phone vibrate under the pillow she was sharing. They had successfully built a small fort they could all fit inside using the couch, a few chairs and a large sheet. She grabbed her phone and flipped it up, the back light blinding her for a few moments.

The message was from Nao, as soon as she realized what it was she burst out in laughter. Not just small laughter but side splitting cant control laughter earning her a pillow thrown in her general direction.

"Shu'up Natsuki!" followed the cushion.

"Ara what could Natsuki being laughing at this ungodly hour?"she asked sleepily.

She passed the phone over to Shizuru who began to laugh quietly, she didn't want to incur the wrath of a irritable red-head. Reito and Mikoto of course were out like the sleeping dead, nothing could wake them.

"When did Yukki-san manage to possibly take that?"

"Iunno but i'm thanking her."

They both started to laugh again and soon enough a cushion sailed through the air muffling their laughter.

"Whatever it is can't be that funny! Go to sleep!"

But it was, Nao; however she might have possibly managed it had taken a picture of Tate sitting in the chair with tissue stuck up his nose to stop the bleeding. The facial expression was priceless.

* * *

**A/N: I ended it on a happy note cause well happy mood. :3**


End file.
